Mushroom girl not so innocent at all
by AlphaPotato21
Summary: Imagine Junko who everyone thinks she is a really sweet girl but in reality, she is not the girl everyone thinks she is.


Junko wasn't sure on how she came back to life, but she is glad she got a second chance at life and to restart her idol career with six other girls. Which she and other another girl named Ai thought it wasn't going to work out as they were now zombies but somehow managed to pull through without anyone knowing what they really are.

After spending so much time with them, the Showa idol managed to become good with her fellow idols except Tae who always bites her arms or her head when every time she sees the dark-haired girl walking towards her and starts biting her. But after while Tae constantly biting her over and over again, Junko finally lost it and lash out at the dark-haired girl yelling at her to stop biting her as she is sick of Tae's biting.

And Junko left the room after her little outburst with Tae just standing there before she sits down in the corner and started to suck on her thumb quietly, which left the other girls to worry about them.

A week later has passed since her little outburst with Tae, and she was glad the dark-haired stops biting her as she can now read in peace which she first thought that what she wanted. But after seeing Tae ignore her and started to bite the other girls' arms or heads, she noticed her friends giggling or letting out sounds of bliss as the dark-haired girl biting them each day.

After some time Junko starts to miss the feeling of Tae biting her arms or head, and she was a little jealous that all her friends are getting the Tae treatment and she was pissed that the dark-haired girl forget about her after one week.

"I know I wanted Tae to stop biting me, but I didn't mean for her to ignore me completely and bite the rest of my friends." Junko let out a huge sigh before going back to her book.

Over the next couple of weeks, Junko was getting more jealous every time she sees the dark-haired biting one of her friends who is not her, and she thought Tae would come back to her after a day or two. But it's been weeks and she has not gone back to her once, Junko starts to think about murderous thoughts about her friends and how she should kill them to keep Tae to herself, but then if she does kill her friends, Tae will be sad or worse won't bite her anymore.

So Junko tries different tactics to win Tae back as such lifting up her skirt on purpose so Tae can bite her leg, but Tae just walks past her and went to Yugiri's legs instead.

Using her arms like stick only for Romero to run off with it instead. She also uses her own head as a bowling ball and rolls her head to where Tae was and hoped Tae finally bite her like a dog chew toy she meant to be in the first place. But Instead Tae just picked her head and place back it on the Showa body before going back to Sakura and resume biting the red-head.

So now Junko was sitting in their room planning how to kill her former friends until Ai sit down next to her and looked at her with not so happy look.

"Look, I apprentice it if you stop giving me murderous looks when Tae bites me or the other girls because I want to live to see our idols careers shine, and no the others haven't picked up on what you gonna do to them."

"And don't play dumb with me cause you know I am too smart to fall for your lies."

"Fine then, I want Tae to pay attention to me and only me as I was her first chew toy until she went and go forget about me like I was nothing then she starts to chew on you guys like you guys were her favorite toy all of sudden, which did not suit me all."

"I did try everything to win Tae back as such using my body parts to entice her into biting me again, but nothing I try would never work, so I thought of killing all you or anyone else who stands in my way."

"But if I did that, Tae would never forgive me, so now I'm in a stump and I don't know what to do."

"Well have you consider talking to Tae," Ai asked as she never thought the Showa idol would stoop that low just to have Tae to herself.

"Do you think she will even understand me?, Cause I'm sure Tae wouldn't even understand what I'm saying to her."

"Well I don't know if she can or not, but I can bring her over if you want?"

"Yeah bring Tae over here and maybe I can convince her to bite me so I don't have to kill you."

Ai said nothing but just got up from where she was sitting and made her towards the door. But not before looking at the Showa idol who was giving her the creepiest smile she ever has seen since she came back to life.

"I have to bring back Tae quick as possible or hell gonna break loose," Ai says as she starts to speed up her walking pace to where Tae and the others were.

And to warn the others expect Tae about Junko's new personality before it's too late and they end somewhere chopped up in little pieces where no could find them.

Junko was waiting about 15 minutes and was about to leave to find Tae herself until Ai came bursting through the door with Tae being thrown into the room with her head coming off and rolling to where Junko.

And she was about to thank Ai for bringing Tae to her but didn't get the chance to as Ai was already gone before she got to say thanks.

Junko picked up Tae's head and brought the dark-haired to her face to get a closer look at Tae's face as well.

"Hello Tae, I know said I didn't want you biting me anymore cause I got annoyed of you biting my head or arms constantly, but that was mistake on my part as I start to have dark thoughts about my friends and how I should ki..., Um I mean to have little chat with them about you."

"So what I am trying to say is I want to be your chew toy again and no else can take my place," Junko says in a creeping tone as she smiles at Tae who is unaware of the showa's idol intention

Junko was thinking on what she should get Tae to do to her but didn't get chance to say anything as Tae headless body was walking towards her as the dark-haired bend down and took her head back and popped her head back on her body.

And then Tae went behind the Showa idol to start nibbling on her head again which Junko let quite hum tune as she was enjoying Tae's biting so much that she didn't hear her voices coming from the hallway.

"Look I'm telling you guys, Junko is not the same shy girl we used to know after Tae started to ignore her and went for us instead, that when her personality starts to change."

"And she threatened to kill me and you guys if Tae keeps ignoring her."

"There is no way in hell that our mushroom girl can hurt or kill anyone, heck I bet she can't kill one losy fly. Saki says as she thinks Ai is pulling her leg.

"Saki-chan is right Ai, last week I saw her last night trying to kill cockroach only for her ended screaming instead and waking up me at midnight."

"Now now, lady Ai, I'm sure you are over exaggerating as lady Junko would go back to the sweet and loving person we know and loved."

And with Lily yelling out a big YEAH! as her way of agreeing with everybody.

"FINE THEN, IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN I WILL SHOW YOU!"

Ai rushed towards the door and open the door so fast that she might rip the whole door off.

And she signals them to the door which Saki and everybody else went inside the room, but not before looking at Ai who has an angry look on her face.

"Hey Mushroom, Ai says you have been acting weird so what's up why are yo...," Saki didn't finish her sentence as she looked at Junko with the rest of her friends looking as well which causes them to freeze up as the Showa idol looks back them with her cold dead eyes and with an eerie smile that sends a chill down their undead spines.

Which all four bolted out of the room and made a dash back to their bedrooms with Ai slowing walking behind them. By the time she got back to the bedroom, all she saw was all her friends sitting in a corner and hugging each.

"Do you believe me now?" Ai asked.

The four just nodded and continued to hug each other.

Now Ai not only has to worry about someone finding out they are zombies, she has to watch out and protect her friends from Junko who just became very possessive of Tae and dangerous as well.


End file.
